


Kyra's Salvation II

by Jewel2065



Series: Kyra's Salvation [2]
Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel2065/pseuds/Jewel2065
Summary: A faith strong enough to keep her alive; remix
Series: Kyra's Salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670761
Kudos: 2





	Kyra's Salvation II

**Author's Note:**

> Kyra's Salvation – Part II  
> Author: Jewel  
> Date: 21/1/2012  
> 

Long ago Jack had thrown herself right into the merciless grasp of exactly the people that Riddick had tried to protect her from. Jacks had prayed for Riddick to come and save her – and when he had failed to appear, had failed to act the part of Avenging God she had turned her hate and rage and pain upon her idol – had blamed Riddick for her own stupidity. In the end, Jack was Kyra’s first murder, a necessary sacrifice that allowed Kyra to reconstruct herself, to survive. Escaping the fierce flames of the mercenaries’ base, Kyra had exploded out into the universe revelling in the dance of blood and death, a hitter, a mercenary, caring for nothing beyond her own survival and gratification. She had – as she had told Riddick – killed a bunch of people and ended up condemned to Crematoria. There, she had killed and maimed a bunch more people who had thought to make use of the pretty girl tossed among them like prime beef to a wolf-pack before the men learned that she was no-one’s meat. Not ever again.

Kyra was all predator now, instincts honed sharp to a near sixth-sense for danger, sensitive ears able to pick up the slightest disturbance around her. Regrettably her eyes remained all too normal; she had been most disappointed when she failed to find on Crematoria a man capable of giving her the silver ocular implants that Riddick had. Like Riddick, Kyra was deeply immersed in the instinctual patterns of her predatory nature and even in her sleep her body was tense, ready to act. 

Three days passed and the herd was thinning out as the sheep were Converted one by one. Not one had tried to escape, taken a chance on getting past the guards, or even attempted bribery or seduction. Not that the latter would have worked of course; the Necromonger soldiers were far too well trained or else too aware of the watchful eyes of their officers – and anyway what would the undead want with such things? Although, having had plenty of time for observation, Kyra was certain that the Converted were not in fact walking-dead. They still breathed and, given the conversations she had overheard between the guards, they still ate and engaged in acts of procreation. Whatever Conversion achieved, it was not the undeath that popular rumour claimed. They weren’t even particularly tough – they all wore armour which surely would not be needed if Conversion granted some sort of useful abilities.

What she did not understand was why all the sheep were Converted. Sure, the Necros bombed worlds down to the bedrock once they were done harvesting and in the process killed vast numbers of people – but they surely could not use all the warm bodies they hauled onto the transport ships. That woman there, for example, was plump, middle-aged and not particularly attractive: What use would she be once Converted? That man was young enough to be a soldier, but given the way he cringed each time the guards passed by he was a coward and would be useless in any army. She shook her head; no point speculating on such things. 

Two more shift changes and Kyra came awake at the sharp demand of her instincts: Something had changed. 

There was just one guard; in the corridor beyond she could hear the tramp of armoured feet moving away and a hum of conversation. Helios Prime… Kyra spared a brief thought for Imam who had tried to care for her so long ago; was surprised to discover that she wished him well and hoped he would survive the harvest. 

Even as the thought slipped through her consciousness she stepped silently behind that single guard, the shiv that her captors had failed to find lifting to slice soundlessly across the man’s throat, lowering the body to the floor before she stepped over the obstacle and soundlessly vanished into the corridor. She had learned long ago that there was no purpose in waiting for Riddick to rescue her. She must rescue herself if she wished to join him in bringing death to their foes.


End file.
